Crazy for this Girl
by pusa.is.me
Summary: She's got him thinking about her constantly but she doesn't know how he feels.


_imjuzakyd just wants to say thank you to everyone who's been kind enough to leave reviews for my other GALS! stories. As a thank-you gift I now present you with a one-shot Kodak moment from our favourite gang. Based from the song _Crazy For this Girl _by Evan and Jaron. Enjoy!_

**Crazy for this Girl**

"Earth to Otohata."

Copper eyes blinked, and Rei suddenly found himself looking blankly into his beloved best friend's eyes. "What?" he muttered uninterestedly, shifting his gaze towards nowhere.

"This is the third time you've spaced out today," Yuuya kidded, plopping down the seat beside him. "Are you sure you're all right? I mean, I know it's pretty normal for you to shut yourself in your self-made world every time Ran's near, but the girls haven't even arrived yet."

"So?"

"So either I'm going paranoid or something really deep is bothering you."

Cold eyes made Yuuya shut up temporarily, which was a good thing because five seconds later a loud voice was heard in the park, signalling the arrival of the famous super gals.

"Second Place! Otohata!"

"Ran-chan!" Yuuya greeted back, waving his hand enthusiastically as three pretty girls made their way to where the two models were sitting.

"You're here, good!" Ran, Shibuya's self-proclaimed number one gal beamed. Behind her were Miyu and Aya, both smiling fondly at the golden-haired cutie. "Now we can go eat! I'm starving!"

"Sure Ran-chan! Where do you want to eat today?" came the happy reply, as it was evident that he was more than ecstatic that Tatsukichi wasn't with them.

"Anywhere! Let's go!" And onward they marched, with Ran leading the way and Yuuya tailing behind like a lovestruck puppy.

Miyu and Aya giggled and followed suit, not noticing Rei who sat there like a rock until the last second. Just when he thought he could escape another day with the crazy Ran Kotobuki, Aya suddenly turned and smiled rather shyly at him. "Rei-kun? Aren't you coming?"

And though normally he'd pass off her question as another attempt to start a boring conversation with him, something about the way Aya's hair fell when she turned and the way her eyes blinked innocently made him stand up from his seat and walk towards them.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, but when Aya smiled and turned to talk to Miyu, it was as if a chord was struck inside of him, making him almost paralyzed for a split second as he found himself mesmerized by the angel in front.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"You do like her, don't you?"

He turned and found Yuuya eyeing him knowingly, as he was one of the few people who really knew who Rei Otohata was.

"Huh?"

"I've been watching you since we left the park, Rei," Yuuya shrugged, letting his eyes rest on Aya as the pretty brunette stood a distance off with Miyu, checking out some nice blouses on the rack. "You've been looking at Aya the whole time. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Everyone knows how much she admires you."

"…"

"Why don't you just admit it Otohata?" Yuuya continued, grinning. "She broke into your defenses, and you didn't even see it coming. And now all you can do is watch helplessly from afar."

"Tell that to yourself," came the bored reply. "Ran still has no clue you're so into her, and you're not doing anything about it either."

Yuuya sweatdropped and pretended to be hurt. "That's a different case!"

Rei merely shrugged and started walking away, not minding the protests of his best friend.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"Hello Rei-kun," the pretty brunette greeted him as he sat alone on a stone bench, waiting while Ran dragged Yuuya off to a nearby hotdog stand. Miyu left a while back, promising to meet up with them later as soon as she finished visiting Yamato in the police station.

He nodded and waited for her to sit down beside him, her eyes aglow as she watched cherry blossom petals fall elegantly around them. She was smiling, her right hand extended in an attempt to catch some of the petals that were falling.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered, blowing the petals she caught from her hand.

"They are," he found himself answering.

Suddenly Aya turned towards him and smiled widely. "I really like the cherry blossoms season," she explained. "Petals falling everywhere like it's snowing, and you get this sense of peace just by looking at them."

And without meaning to, he smiled back.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ran waved as they started on their separate ways back home. Yuuya chirpily waved back, but secretly he was watching his best friend stare intently at the brunette who was waving happily at them.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

He found himself staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Their little get-together earlier was just like any other get-together they they've had since they became friends, but somehow it was as if he saw Aya in a completely different light. That girl back there wasn't the lovestruck girl who'd cry the minute he says something cold. The Aya he talked to in the park was a mature person who shared with him her dreams and aspirations, her hopes and wishes for her family and friends. Something about her had changed, or perhaps Rei finally saw the Aya behind the smiling, timid follower of Ran.

He wondered why he never saw her like that before. So many times she all but threw herself down at his feet, begging him to give her a chance. Come to think of it, she was there during those times that he needed someone to be there, as a friend or something more she didn't really mind. Now he's asking himself why he didn't know before what he knew now.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"Aya-san."

Surprised, the pretty brunette looked up from the book she was reading and found Rei Otohata, of all people, standing beside her. "Rei-kun!" she exclaimed, smiling fondly, her cheeks just giving off the slightest tint of red. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and sat beside her, peaking into her book. "Calculus?"

Aya nodded, closing her book with a sigh. "It's for one of my special classes. We have a long test tomorrow."

And when she started enumerating all her activities for that week, Rei found himself drowning in her big, blue eyes.

"Rei-kun?"

He blinked. And blinked.

"Rei-kun, are you all right?"

"…"

"Rei-kun?"

"You want to go somewhere and eat?"

"…"

"You could use a break from all that studying."

"Uh, sure."

And when Aya frowned in a confused manner, he knew he had some explaining to do soon.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"Thank you for walking me home, Rei-kun," Aya smiled and bowed low as both of them stopped in front of the Hoshino's gate. "I had fun today. We should do this more often."

"Good luck with your Calculus exam," he answered, just smiling the tiniest smile that people almost never sees.

"Hai," the brunette grinned, turning around and opening the gate. With one final wave she bid Rei goodbye before entering the house.

And although Rei Otohata knew he had to be somewhere else soon, something kept him rooted on the sidewalk, in front of Aya Hoshino's house.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"Rei-kun!"

The young model stood in front of her door, his normal aloof nature mingled with a tinge of sheepishness.

"But it's so late! Is there something wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!" And she blushed, mentally hitting her head on the wall for being impolite.

They headed for the living room, and smiling rather confusedly she tried to offer him something to drink. He shook his head in response, and when she sat on the adjacent chair with a questioning look on her face, he figured it was now or never.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You need something, Rei-kun?"

It was she who broke the silence, and the way she blinked innocently made his task even more difficult.

_Why is she looking at me that way? Still clueless that she's got me thinking about her constantly. Probably not knowing how I feel._

"Rei-kun?"

And finally pushing all his fears aside, he gently took her hands in a rare gesture of affection.

-o-O-ReixAya-O-o-

"What? You two are what!" Ran boomed, almost bursting the eardrums of her friends… and the other customers in the café.

Aya blushed for the nth time that day, and just when she thought she couldn't get any redder, Rei decided it was the perfect time to link his fingers with hers.

"Finally!" Yuuya chirped, almost doing a silly happy dance in front of everyone. "I was starting to wonder if you're ever going to make a move, man."

"We're happy for you," Miyu smiled brightly. "I'm sure you'll be a great couple."

"Of course," Rei answered coolly, turning and smiling at his new girl friend.

And from that day on, everyone noticed that Rei Otohata no longer carried his aloof, cold expression with him.

**END**


End file.
